Feelings
by heartofstone15
Summary: The sequal to Personal Hell. Contains ZAGR and ZADF. Hope you like it. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

No one, not even themselves, could ever expect that they had the capacity in their hearts for love. Yet it was undeniable now as they faced what would surely be their deaths. Fate was always held the biggest surprises till the last moment, it seemed.

***years in the past***

Why did Zim do this to himself? He hated this feeling of weakness toward the Gaz-human. Hated it! Yet he could not stop himself from watching her at the skool he used to attend.

He himself was supposed to be at another skool he had found, but he skipped today. He couldn't help it. Zim just wanted to see the Gaz-human one last time, though he knew seeing her would only make him want to do this sort of thing more.

"Why must Zim be so weak?" He mumbled under his breath, aware that the humans were more aware of anomalies thanks to the Dib capturing him. "Stupid feelings. I hate them!"

GIR in his new disguise of a yellow dog-monster called a beagle grinned happily at his master. He never understood much of what his master said or did, but he did know that his master liked Gaz. That made GIR happy. Gaz was pretty.

There she was. Zim could see Gaz through the window of the wretched classroom. Zim smiled then scowled at himself. He had to stop doing that.

Gaz was looking at him now. Zim could tell that somehow she recognized him. How was that possible? He used holograms now instead of some stupid wig and contacts. Zim quickly left to his new base.

His base was actually an abandoned house that Zim had redone. He would have preferred to create one just like he did with the first, but the humans would have noticed the rumbling. The one thing Zim couldn't have was the humans noticing anything.

Zim used what he had stolen from the Dib's stolen collection of Irken technology along with what he brought from his old base to create a lab in his new base's basement. It wasn't much but it could be used to make repairs whenever needed.

Zim left GIR with his "parrot" Minimoose and his older brother, whom was really the hologram his computer used, and returned to his new skool just in time to return to class.

"Sen! You're late," the teacher, Ms. Strict, said to Zim as he entered the class.

Zim, called Sen among the humans, grunted and took his seat in the back of the class. The teacher was giving him some abnormally strict punishment for the minor infringement. Zim would replay the scene from his memory banks when he needed it.

"Now we have a new student joining class today," Ms. Strict said in her tight voice. "Her name is…Tak. Tak, you will sit in seat A7 every day. It's over there next to Sen."

Zim was careful to not jump when he heard the name of the Irken who wanted to take over his "mission" last time they met. Instead he just held up the human peace sign at the sound of his human name.

Tak still used her old hologram. Zim was surprised that she was back. Escape pods were almost impossible to steer and navigate.

After skool, Zim approached her. "So you're Tak. I would be careful if I were you."

Tak laughed and smirked at him. "What do you mean I should be careful? I just want to go to skool."

"Cut the crap, I know you're Irken. My friend told me all about how you wanted to take over the stupid planet. I'm just warning you. After that Zim thing was captured by that stupid Dib, humans have become more aware of their surroundings. Actually, I'm surprised that you weren't captured the second you entered the classroom. Dib mustn't have told anyone about you."

Tak scowled at Zim and a flash crossed her eyes. "You must be smarter than the rest of them. Ha! Zim got himself captured, you say? That fool has allowed the humans to know of the Irken Empire. He's even stupider than I thought."

"Meh, just be careful. The scientists were going to gut him and experiment on him. He was lucky to escape. No one knows where he went."

Tak looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know all of this, human?"

Zim shrugged. "I'm friends with Gaz. She complained a lot about how her stupid brother was addicted to capturing that stupid alien. Nobody knew her like I do. I can only hope that he's giving her more attention now that the alien has disappeared."

"Then why are you helping a member of an alien race who once tried to take over the filthy rock you call a planet? I could be here to destroy you humans for all you know!"

"I don't like humans in general. Too stupid. Besides, slicing something open just to see how it works is just dumb. Why would anyone wish that on something else?" Zim left that question hang in the air and left for his base.

***Membrane household***

Dib had some friends of his over so Gaz kept to her room. Ever since her brother had proved that Zim was an alien people have been nicer to him. Gaz could tell that it was making his big head swell. He still hung out with her at lunch, though his friends crowded around him.

Gaz flipped through the purple and red journal that was all that remained of Dib's Irken junk. His room had been trashed the day Zim escaped and the journal had been left behind in her room. It was all that was left of Zim and what they went through. When Gaz saw it hidden in her bed, she vowed that Zim would pay for forcing her to stay.

Her vow almost faltered when she saw what she was sure was Zim's new disguise. She didn't like that at all. Gaz was known for her cruelty. How could a stupid alien change that?

A tentative knock on the door drove her attention away from her frustrating feelings. Gaz slammed it open and glared at the fool who dared to interrupt her. It was Zita, one of the people who had made fun of Dib the most. The only reason she hung out with him now was that he was popular.

"What," Gaz demanded.

"Umm…we're ordering pizza if you wanted any," Zita mumbled.

Gaz growled and stomped downstairs. Pizza and soda were the only things that brought her downstairs whenever Dib had his stupid friends over. Dib knew that. He was probably ordering pizza now just to get her to come out of her room.

She sat at the table, ignoring everyone and playing her Game Slave. When the doorbell rang, she answered the door just to get away from the fools that surrounded her.

Tak was smirking when Gaz opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

***Zim's base***

"GIR, for the last time," Zim huffed. "You have to pretend to be a human dog-monster! Dogs can't cook anything! Do you want the humans to notice something?"

"I do," GIR answered, smiling stupidly. "Can we see Gazzy again?"

Zim sighed. "No, GIR, no. We have to stay away from Gaz and the Dib-human. They are dangerous."

"But they seem nice!" GIR hugged himself, still smiling.

"GIR! The Dib tried to destroy me and Gaz-human makes me weak! I can't afford to be weak."

"There's someone at the door and they want to see you," the computer announced.

"RRRGGG! Fine! Make sure GIR doesn't destroy anything," Zim said, turning on his disguise.

Three people were sitting on Zim's sofa when he entered. Dib, Gaz, and Tak looked over at him. Zim ignored Dib and greeted Gaz and Tak.

"Sup, Gaz, Tak," Zim said nonchalantly. "I don't remember telling you where I moved."

"We know it's you, Zim," Dib growled, hating to be ignored. "You don't need to pretend around us."

Zim's hologram raised an eyebrow. "Zim? The alien thing that you were addicted to? No, I'm Sen, the friend of Gaz."

"Your disguise is very clever, Zim, but that doesn't mean a fellow Irken can't see through it," Tak said smirking.

"Sure, whatever. Now why are you here?" Zim asked.

"Where's my ship, Zim?" Tak demanded. "I know you took it from Dib."

"Stop calling me Zim and I might answer you."

Tak narrowed her eyes. "Fine,_ Sen_. Where is my ship?"

"Why do you need it?"

Dib threw up his hands. "We don't have time for this, Zim! Take us to the ship!"

Zim chuckled. "Why should I? You seem to insist that I'm someone I'm not and then you demand me to give you something that I don't have."

"The fate of the universe depends on it!" Dib glared at Zim.

"So?" Zim smirked.

"Zim," Gaz growled. "Take us to the stupid ship."

Zim glared at Gaz then went over to the wall and started to hit his head against it, muttering "stupid" each time. "I wish I could hate you, you know!"

"Same here," whispered Gaz under her breath.

***Basement of Zim's base***

Zim growled, still in his disguise. How did Tak see through his brilliant disguise and why did she need her ship anyway? He just wanted to lose himself with the humans.

When they got to his basement, Zim removed his disguise. There was no point pretending now. They knew who he was.

"Don't touch anything or I'll feed your brains to GIR," Zim growled.

"Just show us the ship, Zim," Dib rolled his eyes.

"And you," Zim spun, pointing at Dib. "Don't breath on anything or I'll feed your brains to GIR."

"But I need to breath to live," Dib said.

"Exactly."

Gaz sighed. They never changed.

The ship looked better than it once did, but it still apparently needed repairs. Tak leapt into the cockpit and began searching among the data profiles.

"Dib-smell, whatever you did to it sure made it difficult to fix the ship," Zim said. "It's as though you tried to pump it full of energy before it was repaired. Now tell me, why do you need this ship? And don't tell me the universe depends on it! You said that about the world several times before and nothing happened."

"Tak just told me she knew where you were and that she needed her ship or we would all be destroyed," Dib shrugged.

Zim looked at Dib before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Dib demanded.

"You actually believed her? She could have been lying yet you believed her!" Zim said once he caught his breath. "You like her, Dib-monkey. Even after she almost destroyed your world, you like her."

"I do not!" Dib shouted. "I just knew she was telling the truth."

"You like her a lot," Zim smirked. "I'm going to use this against you every chance I get."

"So? You like my sister!"

"That's different. You love someone who could destroy your home-planet and enslave your people just so that she could do that to other species. I like someone who would do that for her own personal gain."

"Isn't that worse?"

"Heh, no. Invaders are seldom treated with respect and have little use to the Empire. That's why they are the ones sent to planets. Nobody cares if they die."

"That's horribly cruel."

"It's awfully fun, though."

"Found it!"Tak shouted.

"Finally. Now tell me everything before I turn you into the Earth authorities," Zim demanded.

"Irk is in danger of being destroyed," Tak said as though it happened frequently.

"Oh, okay," Zim shrugged.

"What!" Dib yelled. "You said the universe depended on getting your ship back from Zim! How does the universe depend on your home planet?"

"It probably doesn't," Tak admitted. "I just told you that so that I could get you to help me."

Dib pouted while Zim simply smirked at him.

"Told you, stink-worm," said Zim. "Now how will your ship help? That ship may be powerful but not powerful enough to destroy something that can threaten a planet like the mighty Irk."

"I know that! The Irkens on Irk just need a place to stay until we can go home," Tak explained. "My ship has detailed instructions on how to make teleporters so that they can come here."

"Hold on a second," Dib interrupted. "All the Irkens are coming to Earth? Can't you use another planet? What will happen to the humans?"

Zim sighed. "No, just the ones on Irk. No, this planet is still unknown in the universe. Umm…we will have to do something about the humans."

Dib panicked and attacked Zim. The Irken merely used his spider legs to pin the boy to the wall. Zim then pulled up a screen and keyboard and started typing.

"There! Tak is the only one who can contact any outside species," Zim said.

"I won't let you…wait," Dib stopped struggling to get loose. "You aren't going to enslave the humans?"

"No, stink-beast! I told you that last time we met!" Zim growled. "I just don't want anything harming my people when we are weak. Now for phase two."

"Phase two? What's phase two?" Dib asked, hoping he wouldn't regret it.

"Well, first I need you," Zim grinned evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Membrane was in the middle of explaining how nuclear fusion worked for the viewers of his show when the short, green alien escapee marched in, scowling and dragging Dib, whom was captured in a clear blue sphere. At first Membrane's guards tried to capture the alien, but it easily vaporized the weapons they were holding. Then they tried to protect Membrane himself but the green alien knocked them away. It then released Dib at the feet of Professor Membrane, rose on metal legs that erupted from something on its back, and began to talk.

"You are the parental unit of the Dib-filth, yes?" Zim didn't wait for a reply. "Then keep your smeet away from my base and the others I will be building! My people need to stay on Earth for awhile and if any of you humans dare to mess with the mighty Irken race while we are recovering then I will personally 'autopsy' you, as you human-stinks say. Of course, we will accept your help if you offer it."

The alien then marched out. Seconds after he left, all hell broke loose.

***Zim's Base***

GIR watched all this happen on the television. He laughed insanely when his master marched into the base.

"A sweet victory for Zim!" Zim said. "I am brilliant, no?"

"Can I make biscuits now?" GIR asked, grinning.

"No, GIR. Besides, I thought I told you never to mention biscuits again!"

Gaz walked in to see the alien scolding his robot. Quietly, she came up behind Zim and punched the back of his head. He fell to the floor and scowled up at whoever caused him pain, eyes widening when he saw who it was.

"When I say I'm coming with you, I mean it," Gaz growled, grabbing Zim by the antennae and kissing him deeply.

Gaz released Zim and left the base. He touched his lips which were still burning from the water-based saliva. Strangely, Zim didn't care.

"Stupid feelings," he mumbled, smirking.

***Membrane Household***

Professor Membrane made one of his rare appearances at home that night. Of course, he only wanted to know all about the Irkens. While he was busy talking to Dib in the kitchen, Gaz went upstairs to her room.

The emotions that rushed around her made Gaz dizzy. She wished they could just go away. Yet every time she drove them back, they rushed out at the most embarrassing times. Gaz just wanted to send Zim into a nightmare world for leaving her, but she also had another feeling that drove her to kiss him. What she hated most was that she liked the kiss.

"Stupid feelings," Gaz sighed into her bedcovers.

*** Wee! This is fun! ***

Over the next few weeks, two short green aliens could be seen around town. They were always seen building something or running away from The Children of the Bright and Shinning Saucer. At first, people freaked at the sight of them or either of the three robots that accompanied them, but after awhile the humans got used to the idea of sharing their planet with another species.

"Sup, Zim," the Letter M said.

"Hello, human," the alien said, distracted by the building he was working on.

"Your robot is attacking the Crazy Taco."

"Ohh, not again," Zim sighed, face-palming.

***Crazy Taco***

The Crazy Taco was a scene of utter chaos. GIR was happily eating a burrito when Zim entered.

"GIR! What are you doing?" Zim glared at the robot. "Tak is almost done with the teleporters and we still need seven more bases and space-bases! You are eating tacos when we could be building!"

GIR blinked and held out what he was eating. "Want some?"

Zim looked close to hurling. "How can you eat that filth? Come GIR! No more human food until we are done."

GIR began a high pitched cry but soon went into sleep mode. Zim picked up the little robot and threw some bills at the bored-looking cashier.

"Thank you for coming to Crazy Taco," the cashier said.

Zim was marching to the next site for a base when a beefy hand grabbed his head and pulled him into the alley. The alien struggled and dropped GIR but he could not get loose.

"Unhand me, revolting human!" Zim shouted at the masked figure. "Unhand me or suffer the wrath of Zim!"

"No freaky alien is gonna use this planet," the masked person growled, punching Zim with its other fist.

The beating raised a yellowish lump on Zim's head. His eyes glowed red in anger.

"Human, you will unhand me now or I cannot be held responsible for the outcome," Zim hissed coolly.

"So scary!" the human mocked, punching Zim yet again. "You're eyes are all red. Ha ha ha!"

Zim began to quiver. His clawed hand reached up to the wrist of his captor and crushed its bones. Screaming could be heard from the alley for a few minutes until seconds before Zim came out, wiping his hands and dragging GIR.

Zim returned to his base to drop off GIR and gather more supplies. Dib, who was helping Tak with the teleporters, did a double take when he saw the lumps on Zim's head.

"Umm…Zim?"Dib asked. "What happened to you?"

"Oh this?" Zim touched the wounds. "Nothing. Just some human."


	4. Chapter 4

When the refugees from Irk weren't watching over the hatching facilities and smeets or trying to find why Irk was acting abnormal, they were touring Earth and helping the humans. They were informed, of course, of the various dangers and anomalies of Earth by Zim, Tak, and Dib, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't discover anything else.

It started when one Irken passed a flower shop. He noticed that a familiar scent wafting from the lilies. Upon further research, it was found that they bore a close resemblance to a flower found on Irk that the Irkens harvested for the nectar.

"Your species drink nectar?" Dib said when he heard this.

"Yes, Dib-stink," Zim explained. "We add it to any snacks we eat. It's very nutritional. Soldiers are given the powdered form as rations. That's what I've been eating the whole time I have been on Earth! Nothing can compare to the liquid form, though."

"Would you stop calling me stink or filth or anything like that?"

"You tried to reveal my existence ever since I got to your filthy planet and when you finally did, you tortured me and almost destroyed me. No!"

The human scientists were fascinated by the technology, sociology, genetics, and history of the Irkens. Granted, it was frightening to them that an entire race could be one giant army, but that didn't stop the humans from making Irken-based technological leaps. In fact, Professor Membrane was coming out with a version of the PAK to aid the weak and old.

Eventually, some species was going to realize that the normal activity on Irk had disappeared. It turned out that the Resisty and the Meekrob were observing Irk. When their satilights were discovered, all Irkens tensed for battle.

"Dib-smell, what are your planet's defensive capabilities?" Zim demanded. "Tell me."

"Why? You aren't still trying to take over Earth, are you?" Dib eyed the alien.

"No, something far worse is doomed to happen," Zim sighed. "By taking refuge on this planet, Irkens have dragged Earth into a war that of which has never been seen. Enemies of the mighty Irken Empire have noticed our absence from our home planet and are taking steps to find what has become of us. A species as powerful as the Irken race cannot simply be wiped out! They will discover Earth for sure! They consider even helping Irkens evil and deserving of punishment!"

"I know you guys kinda deserve it for taking over other planets, but just because you stayed on Earth while your planet was being…umm I guess fixed…doesn't mean that the human race should be annihilated!"

"Earth-smell, I can see that you do not fully comprehend the art of war. How can you? You are a smeet among your people whom the oldest would be considered young to my people! The Meekrob and the Resisty don't care who you are. They just see an Irken ally in a war for the universe itself!"

"Wait, ally? I read the profiles on Tak's ship and I noticed that your people don't have a good history with allies. Planet Vort was enslaved after supplying you guys with technology!"

"Ah yes, Vort," Zim chuckled at the memory. "No this is different."

"Different how?" the scythe-haired boy asked, curious.

"Have you not noticed that Irkens are very territorial yet? As much as I despise it, I cannot leave your planet to rot simply because it is now my second home! I have been banished here, Dib-human. I wish it weren't so but it is. This planet is mine."

Dib was shocked. He never expected his old enemy to ever say that. It went against all that Dib knew of Zim.

"Dad's been working on some laser thing and most countries have nuclear weapons."

"Nuclear, huh? Crude but efficient. It never ceases to amaze me how you humans are so good at destroying things. Your species may be useful to the Armada yet!"

***On the Massive***

"Is it the Resisty again?" Tallest Purple said exasperated.

"Haven't they learned by now that they won't get our snacks?" Tallest Red sighed.

"Sensors indicate Meekrobian energy, my Tallests," a drone announced.

"The Meekrob too, huh? I thought we made a treaty with them about attacking us!" Purple exclaimed.

"We did, my Tallests," another drone said. "They appear to be hailing us."

"Then put them up on the screen," Red said.

The crew of the Resisty appeared on the screen, yet they were obviously not themselves. Each member glowed with an eerie light and seemed to hover. All of the Irkens viewing this recognized the signs of a Meekrob Total Control, MTC for short.

A single, sex-less voice seemed to resonate from all around. "Irken Empire, you no longer are as powerful as you once were. Forced to take refuge on a young planet, how does it feel to be weak like so many of the planets you have concurred?"

"The Irken Empire! Weak? You speak nonsense," Tallest Red lied.

"It is time to free the universe from Irken control," the voice said.

"Hey! We made a treaty with the Meekrob!" Tallest Purple shouted at the figures on the screen. "You can't attack us and we can't conquer you!"

"We won't be attacking you," the voice chuckled. "The Resisty will be."

With that, the light disappeared from the Resisty crew. They all slumped to the floor only to rise again with the MTC light in their eyes. They now had a single mind, an unbreakable will, a silent determination. The war had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

The only thing Gaz resented about the Irkens was that their presence on Earth made her dad busier than ever. Other than that, she liked them more than she ever liked humanity. Unlike her classmates, the Irkens seemed to accept her. In fact she was marveled for her ability to bring about a hell unlike any mortal has ever seen.

Still, Gaz was lonely on the inside. She would never admit it to anyone, but she wanted something more than a life of anger and video games. Gaz thought of all this as she watched the stars from the roof of her house.

The stars, unlike everyone else, never left her, never changed. Her mother left her, her father left her, her brother left her. At times it seemed that even Zim was leaving her. Why did she have to care so much about what others thought of her? It was annoying.

A fiery bolt lit up the night sky and Gaz was knocked over when whatever it was crashed into her yard. Through the burning wreckage, an Irken crawled out of the destroyed space pod. Even from a distance, Gaz could see that his eyes blinked with a strange golden light. It saw her and called out in a weak voice.

"No…get away! They will get you, too! They got everyone," he gasped as the light came back then left just as suddenly. "You…must warn…the others! AAAAAGGG!"

The Irken gave one last shudder and went still. Before Gaz could do anything, a golden light exited his body and entered hers. A shock went through her and Gaz heard a voice.

_My, this one will be useful to us._

Gaz tried to speak but found that she no longer had control of her body. Whatever was inside her now would pay dearly.

_Violent, aren't we? Yes, you will serve our purposes well._

***Zim's base***

Even with all of the bases built and all of the humans volunteering living quarters, Zim still had to put up with roommates. It was a good thing that Irkens needed less sleep then the humans or Zim would have gone insane with sharing his base. It was long forgotten when he missed the company of his own species.

It was one of the rare periods when he had to endure company when the Dib called over the communicator. "Zim! There's some dead Irken in my yard and I can't find Gaz anywhere!"

The alien eagerly leapt from the base and used his spider legs to get to the Dib-worm's house. Gaz missing was important but most likely nothing to worry about. Zim knew how she liked her privacy. A dead Irken was more pressing, though. Irkens were notoriously hard to kill, even before the invention of the PAK, so to find one dead was rare. Whatever killed this one was a deadly force indeed.

Upon arrival, Zim inspected the PAK of the deceased Irken, earning curious looks from the human.

"What are you doing, Zim?" Dib asked when Zim inserted a wire from his PAK to the other Irken's.

"Transferring his memory banks to my information storage," Zim explained. "It may give us a clue of how he died."

The Pak on Zim's back made a beep to signal the transfer was done and a small disk popped out. Expertly, the Irken grabbed it.

"Now, to the lab!" Zim announced and marched out of the Membrane household.

***Underground at Zim's Base***

Zim slid the disk into his computer which revealed a screen. "Computer, show last twenty-four hour entry to memory."

A static filled the screen and a buzzing sound emitted from the speakers. Zim's antennae perked in surprise and confusion.

"Are you sure it's showing the memory?" Dib asked.

"Positive," answered the computer.

"Did that guy have something wrong with his PAK, then?"

"I'm afraid not, Earth-smell," Zim glared at the screen. "By his uniform, he was a crew member aboard the _Massive._ The Tallests don't keep defective crew aboard their ship."

Suddenly on the screen, a flash of visible footage appeared. It was right at the end of the poor Irken's life. The screen showed a picture of Gaz with gold-rimmed eyes.

"Meekrob," Zim hissed.

***woods around Mystical Hill***

"Gaaaaaaaz! Where are you?" Dib called into the night. Zim had told him that his little sister may be in very great danger, but not what the picture from the memory meant.

The alien was currently next to him, antennae perked and searching. Dib wasn't sure how Irkens could smell without noses, but apparently their sense of smell was stronger than that of bloodhounds. Zim winced at something that probably had to do with Gaz's scent.

"She's this way, Earth-smell," the alien motioned.

Gaz lay unconscious and bleeding on a pile of wet and rotting leaves. Every so often she gasped and twitched, causing more blood to flow. Dib tried to rush forward to embrace her but Zim held him back.

"What are you doing?" he yelled desperately. "Can't you see her? She's hurt!"

"Just this once, obey me," Zim growled. "Don't touch Gaz."

His PAK created a blue spherical shield like the one he used on Dib around Gaz. When it began to hover, Gaz awoke.

"Put me down, Zim," Gaz threatened. "Put me down now or I will throw you into a nightmare world from which there is no waking."

Zim glared at the scowling Gaz. "Over my PAK."

Dib was shocked. Zim must have a death wish or something. Nobody disobeyed Gaz unless they did.

"Are you insane, Zim? Put her down. Gaz means business."

The alien turned his glare to Dib. "That's not Gaz, human."

"What? Of course it's Gaz! No one else could have so much anger," Dib gestured toward his little sister.

Zim ignored the Dib and pulled out a communicator. "GIR! Pick us up in the Voot Cruiser!"

"Yes, my master!" GIR saluted.

Seconds later, the familiar purple ship appeared with the waving, blue-eyed robot inside. Zim leapt into the cockpit with Gaz in her bubble then reached down with a spider leg and hoisted up Dib. The Voot then zipped back to the base.

***Underground at Zim's Base***

Dib was not allowed into the room where Zim was doing something to Gaz but he did watch through the clear shield. Memories of what he read that the alien did to his little sister flashed through his mind. The shock, anger, and curiosity he had felt then was coming back to him now as Dib watched the events unfold.

Inside the room, Zim was questioning and torturing the Meekrob that he was sure had invaded his Gaz. "You don't seem to like that, Meekrob. Why did you take Total Control over that Irken soldier?"

Gaz's eyes opened revealing their gold-rimmed pupils. "The end of the Irken Empire is close. The universe yearns for the demise of the planet enslavers."

Zim calmly strode up to the table Gaz was strapped to. "I know you're in there, little Gaz. Meekrob! Release her!"

"Why should we? This creature is quiet useful and you will destroy us when we come out."

Zim grinned with devilish delight, clawed finger poised over a red button on the keyboard in front of him. "I've always wanted to test this out on a Meekrob."

Gaz could feel that the thing controlling her was in pain, though she herself felt next to nothing. It was as though she were watching everything from a television screen. Nothing belonged to Gaz anymore and it made her angry.

The Meekrob, at least that's what Zim called it, had shown Gaz her worse fears in an attempt to suppress her but it backfired horribly. Gaz had learned long ago how to forget her emotions and she used this to overpower the Meekrob and get as far away as possible from the Irkens. The trip into the forest had caused cuts and wounds both deep and shallow, but Gaz knew it was worth it. The Irkens had shown Gaz a respect that she never received from the humans. This would repay the debt that she felt she owed to them.

However, the thing inside her had finally found something Gaz was vulnerable to and managed to take control. It was a lucky thing that Zim and Dib had come when they did. Who knows what the thing was planning to do.

Zim's invention was working perfectly. The Meekrob never felt pain since they didn't have nerves but with this device he could send signals of anything to anything. It would be very useful in a torture chamber.

"You think you have defeated us?" the Meekrob using Gaz spat. "Witness the human's death as we die."

The monitors displaying various vital processes showed everything going haywire. Gaz's eyes opened wide as she arched in pain. Slumping back down, she gasped one last thing before all went silent.

"Zim."


	6. Chapter 6

The two worked desperately over the girl. Once enemies, united forever under a common goal and enemy, working together.

"Stay with us, Gaz," Zim hissed, hiding tears of some chemical that were dripping down his face. "Call us stupid, boss us around, anything. Just stay with us."

"So much internal bleeding," Dib said, trying to decipher the Irken labels on the machines. "What…how did this happen?"

"Meekrob. We may save her yet," Zim shouted defiantly. "No one rivals Irken medicine and Vortian-designed technology!"

Long hours they worked, at times it felt in vain. Zim had to force Dib to sleep well into the next day so that he would not make a mistake. Mistakes would be deadly in this case.

Gaz was still clinging to life, but by a thread no bigger than a strand of DNA. Zim placed her in a life support chamber that would keep her alive so that he could study exactly what was wrong with her.

***Gaz's Dream***

_She watched as one by one they fell. War raged around her. Hope lifted its white wings and left them._

_But something caught it and brought it back._

***Reality***

Gaz's eyes widened and she tried to jump up when she awoke, but she couldn't. Anger coursed through her directed at whomever or whatever was keeping her from doing what she wanted.

"Be still, little Gaz," a familiar voice said smugly yet gently. "See, Dib-human. I told you she would live."

Gaz groaned as a wave of nausea swept through her. She was floating in some liquid in a glass tube that reminded her eerily of what she had rescued Zim from. Gaz tried to ignore the argument Dib and Zim were having but it was beginning to be too much for her to ignore.

"I'm telling you, worm-monkey, her charts are looking very odd for a human."

"And I'm telling you, Zim, that she just almost got killed by a space thingy that apparently has no form of its own. Of course her charts are weird looking!"

"Shut up, you two, or I will plunge you into a nightmare world from which there is no waking," Gaz growled, a dark light shining from her eyes.

"Sorry, Gaz," Dib said, sheepishly. "Hey Zim! Where did you say that button for the shield thing was?"

Zim sighed and pointed to a large red button on the wall under the word 'shield'. Feeling foolish, Dib pressed it and Gaz was surrounded by welcome silence. She could still see them but at least she couldn't hear their annoying voices.

"As I was saying, her brain waves have practically tripled from that of normal humans! Something's not right about Gaz, Dib-worm. Can't you feel it?"

"Feel it? No of course not! How could you feel something like that? Besides she could just be thinking more about something, ever think of that?"

"Bah! Pitiful human! Your brain waves don't triple when you think more! Besides! What about what happened to her eyes just now? Human eyes don't become black pits like that!"

"That's my sister's fury. It happens sometimes. She can burn things that way. Your overreacting, Zim. Nothing is wrong."

"Rule one in the Academy for Invader Training is that if something is different, something is wrong! I know something's wrong with Gaz! I just know it, but I'll need to run more tests to find out what it is exactly."

"That's a weird rule but it kind of makes sense if your entire race is made up of cyborg clones that hate everyone else. Anyway, haven't you done enough tests on my sister? Can't you just let her recover?"

"Relax, Dib-weasel. I'll just need some cell samples."

"Fine then just ask her first."

"I was planning to do that."

***some other room***

Zim watched three sets of samples on the screen. Two seemed to glow, one much brighter than the other. All were contained in separate shields.

"Peculiar occurrence, quiet peculiar," Zim mumbled. "It's as if the two fused together."

The light in the room was suddenly turned on, surprising the Irken. Turning around, he saw Dib with one eyebrow raised.

"Why were the lights off?" he asked, walking over to Zim.

"I donno," Zim said returning to the samples.

"Anyway, what are those?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions, Earth-boy. That one is a sample of Gaz's cells, that one's yours, and the last one is Meekrobian," Zim pointed to each in turn.

"How'd you get my cells?" Dib studied the samples.

"I had some left over from the baloney incident. I try to keep a ready supply of human cells at all times. Anyway, I've found something interesting in Gaz's cells that do not appear in normal human cells. Watch."

The computer zoomed in on one of the cells to the left, focusing on the nucleolus. With the press of a button, Zim sent a current of electricity through the cell. Nothing happened.

"Umm…what were you going to show me?" Dib asked, confused.

"Silence!" This time the computer focused on Dib's cells. When Zim pressed the button, the electricity caused the cell to convulse and explode. The alien smirked at the human's horrified expression.

"As you can see, energy similar to Meekrobian energy waves sent through both yours and your little sister's cells causes quiet a reaction to yours but none at all to your sister's," Zim explained, pacing back and forth. "I believe that somehow when part of the Meekrob died while still in Total Control of your sister, it fused itself to your sister creating a hybrid. She now shows some Meekrobian characteristics, but, luckily enough, not the sharing of information. She's still an individual and not technically part of the Meekrob Hive. I wonder, though, if she has the Meekrob's memories up until she was fused."

"Okay the only experience I've had with Meekrob was just now with my sister and that one where you gave me a dream world where the Meekrob gave me some sort of gift to help defeat you," Dib said. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Zim sighed. "Humans. Computer! Bring up the Meekrob's holosimulation."

A hologram of a golden creature identical to the ones in Dib's dream world appeared. "The Meekrob are beings made mostly of energy. They have a centurial crystal that acts like a main brain of sort. Because they are mostly energy, any part of the Meekrob is a conscious living thing. In fact, I'll have to destroy those cells over there so that we don't have a spy in our midst. Anyway, they operate in a colony structure called the Hive. All of them our connected so even a single cell of the Meekrob are considered a 'we' rather than 'I'. They are sort of like your Earth ants or bees except none of this queen-unit thing. They can control other beings in a process called Meekrob Total Control, or MTC for short. I destroyed the one in Gaz by stimulating her nervous system. It made the Meekrob feel things like emotions or textures. They aren't used to that, being creatures of energy and all. Very interesting reaction, if I do say so myself. I personally liked 'depression'."

"Okay, I'm in the same room with an alien who likes to torture other aliens by making them depressed," the boy said nervously.

"Very useful, actually, that device," Zim ignored everything. "Fills others with pain yet leaves no mark at all. Good for torturing potential slaves."

The room suddenly began to flash red. "Warning! Perimeter breached! They're taking Gaz!"

Both human and Irken dashed to the room Gaz only to see a tractor beam pull up the sleeping hybrid. Outside, a huge, opaque, orb-shaped ship blasted off into the stars. Zim flexed his clawed fingers, eyes glowing red.

"Computer! Ready the Voot," he commanded. "No one steals Zim's human. No one!"


	7. Chapter 7

Gaz awoke in an empty room. A gold light seemed to resonate from everything, leaving no shadow.

She quickly skimmed through the possibilities. This wasn't something she would dream about and both Zim and Dib would have chosen a different color scheme or at least leave her with pizza and a gameslave. The only option was that something happened to her.

"Ahh good," purred a voice. "You're awake."

Gaz growled. She could pick that voice out of a crowd.

***not there***

Dib was amazed that Zim's ship could fit all of them comfortably. It was as though the ship had grown to fit them.

Of course this wasn't as interesting as seeing the wonders of his own solar system.

"Wow! Look! It's Jupiter's great red spot! And over there! Neptune! And that thing! I think it's a comet! It looks really different when it's not close to the sun. And hey! Do you see that, Zim? I think it's a"

"SILENCE!" Zim's claws would have decimated any Earth substance, but only scratched the control panel. "Great Irk! You're worse than GIR singing the doom song! Opps…"

"I'm gonna sing the doom song now!" GIR exclaimed. "Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom!"

Dib watched, confused, as the Irken desperately scrambled around the ship, searching for something to distract the singing robot. "Why are you freaking out over a song? It is pretty repetitive and all, but I still think you're over reacting."

"The doom song is continuous singing for approximately six months straight."

"I'll look over there."

***scene change!***

"The creature is so like us yet so different," mused the voice of the Meekrob. "Gaz, we are going to run some tests on you to see how alike we are."

The hybrid snarled. "Not without invoking my wrath."

Black flames leapt around Gaz as her eyes glowed purple. She knew all of the weaknesses of the ship and its inhabitants. She felt that something close by was in pain and inwardly grinned, reverting to her original form.

"Be quiet." She wouldn't need her gameslave to have fun.

***I gotta come up with something to say in these scene change things.***

The two males sighed in relief. GIR munched happily on a dusty sucker in the corner. Dib suddenly realized that he had no idea how long it would take to go wherever they were going.

"Do you even know where that ship that took Gaz is going?" Dib asked.

"To the Meekrob home world, of course," Zim scoffed at the human's stupidity.

"Which is where?"

"Not far away from your planet, actually. Planet Meekrob lies in a solar system on the fifth arm of a galaxy you call Andromeda. We'll get there in maybe a week."

Silence reigned as Dib's large head absorbed what Zim just told him.

"WHAT?" the sudden loud sound caused Zim's antennae to lay back. "Andromeda is billions of light-years away! Even at the speed of light, we would both be dead long before we ever got close to it! And since even you say it's impossible to exceed the speed of light, I don't see how it's possible that we could ever get there in a week."

Zim's antennae flicked in annoyance. "We won't be going anywhere near the speed of light. First, we'll go through this wormhole which will drop us off at a planet with the fuel we'll need and then we'll go into 4D mode."

"Wormhole? What wormhole?"

The swirling energy of a wormhole appeared and sucked the ship in, giving Dib the typical queasy feeling one gets when traveling through wormholes.

After a few minutes, the ship zoomed out of the swirling blue covered in some sort of slime. Dib was trying to erase all memory of what had just happened.

"It's actually very common for wormholes to go through…," began Zim.

"DON'T ever talk about what we just had to do through," Dib's fingers squeezed the bridge of his nose, attempting to have some affect on the headache he was developing.

The ship sailed to a golden yellow planet. Zim gestured dramatically towards it.

"Welcome, earth-smell, to Arrakis."

The voot runner skimmed above the rolling surface, scanners beeping and searching. Suddenly, the ship turned, causing Dib to fly to the side and hit GIR. He rubbed his temple and pressed his face against the window to see a sea of green sand.

"What is that?" the boy said in awe.

"Spice," Zim answered simply.

Outside the cockpit, an antenna rose from the top of the cruiser and formed a radar dish at the end. A long tube curled from the bottom of the voot and started to suck up thousands of gallons of green sand, spitting golden sand from the front of the shuttle.

After only a few minutes, the radar began to beep wildly. Panicking, Zim pulled away from the green sand just as it seemed to disappear into a black cavern. The higher they flew, the more Dib could see of what they were running from.

"I'm going to have nightmares about worms for the rest of my life," Dib gulped.

This process went on multiple times until it eventually occurred to Dib to stop looking out the window if he still wanted to use his underwear ever again.

"Dib! You smell!" Zim pointed out. "Cleansing items are in the back."

"Subtility isn't one of your strong points," muttered Dib under his breath, as he rose to go to the bathroom. "I swear that wasn't there a second ago."

Minutes later, Dib was out of the bathroom, pouting, and the ship was full of fuel. Zim had just finished duct taping GIR to the side of the ship.

The Irken gave the poor three dimensional human no forewarning about traveling in the fourth dimension.

**Recently I got a review that told me that I have not updated this story for about one and a half months.**

**This is more or less my thought process as I read this:**

**Oh! Review! … Hmm… that's a long time *smiles contentedly then realization dawns* wait…what story was this to again? Feelings…hmm I don't seem to…Oh wait! I remember that one! Yeah…*happy thoughts* wait…I should update!**

**Yeah, that's about it. Sorry it took so long to come up with what should happen in this chapter. I'm not promising that it won't happen again.**

**I did not make up Arrikis. That comes from a really good book from someone called Frank Herbert. It's called **_**Dune**_** and you should read it 'cause one of your teachers may one day force you to and it's always a good idea to be ahead of the game. It is a nice sci-fi though…**

**Yeah I'm done now.**


	8. Chapter 8

Gaz could feel that they had landed. Within moments of this, somehow she was transported to a cell.

As cells went, it wasn't too bad, at least to Gaz. An air of doom flowed freely throughout the small space, creatures darting through the shadows and slime oozed from the ceiling. All in all, Gaz thought it would be a perfect place to torture anyone.

Movement came from the corner of her eye and Gaz, without realizing it, formed a defensive position. She glared into the shadows till a decrepit figure separated from it.

"Who are you?" the Irken demanded.

Gaz raised an eyebrow. "Why do all Irkens try to act superior to everything, even in the oddest circumstances?"

"Answer my question and I'll let you live." Lasers popped out of the Irken's PAK.

Gaz scoffed. "Attack me and you'll never get out alive."

"You expect me to believe that?" the pink eyed Irken said. "Meekrob built this place and only Meekrob can get out! Believe me, I wouldn't be here if there was a way out."

Gaz allowed herself to smirk. "This place is riddled with ways to escape."

***not far from planet Meekrob***

With a flash of light, a voot cruiser entered the third dimension. Inside it, an Irken Defect was trying to distract a crazed robot while a human remained frozen to his seat from pure shock.

With GIR successfully calmed, Zim stared at Dib with mild curiosity. He reached out a claw and was about to poke to boy in the back of his head when Dib spoke.

"I never want to go to the fourth dimension again as long as I live."

Zim shrugged, slightly grateful that he wouldn't have to deal with a traumatized Dib. "Meh. Every third and second dimension dweller feels that way when they travel to the fourth dimension."

Dib's natural curiosity showed. "Things live in the second dimension?"

"Of course, inferior human! Did you think it was just empty? I'll bet you think the tenth dimension is empty as well."

"Mastah!" shouted GIR, pointing out the window. "I see the pretty lady! Hi pretty lady!"

The two were at the window in less than a second. The frozen form of Gaz stuck out on the glittering surface of Meekrob. The glowing forms of life were almost invisible as they took the hybrid human below the surface of the planet.

"Now all we have to do is go down and rescue her!" Dib grinned.

A sexless voice resounded through the ship. "Irken vessel. You are entering non-Irken space. You will come with us."

Zim acted fast. Swerving and looping, he darted towards the planet below. The ship, upon reaching said surface, crashed into one of the pillars of crystal. The world blackened for Zim and Dib.

Gaz and the Irken stared as two beings melted through the ceiling. Zim came to first, rubbing his temple.

"What are you doing here, Zim?" demanded the Irken, catching Zim's attention.

"None of your business, Tenn," growled the defective.

"I never expected to see the 'almighty' Zim to be associated with lesser species."

Zim paused and glared back at her. "Many things have changed while you've been imprisoned by lesser species, Tenn."

Tenn growled and prepared to lung, but Gaz stared her down. Dib took this moment to wake up.

"Ow…Why do you always end up crashing into something when you fly, Zim?" Dib sat up and looked around. "Hey! Where'd GIR go?"

***meanwhile on the surface***

The sparky aliens kept following GIR, as he ran through the shiny things. GIR had watched them take Master and Big Head after the pretty lady so he knew they would be all right. He could play tag with the sparky creatures for now.

"Get back here, little robot!" the funny voice said, causing GIR to laugh and use his jets to go faster.

Suddenly, the insane robot broke free of the tall, shiny things and found himself in a sad place.

"Aww," GIR whimpered. "Dah pretty is all gone!"

The sparky creatures stopped at the end of the shiny place, but when GIR got distracted by the absence of Meekrobian crystals, they left, leaving the robot to deal with the horrible fate that was sure to meet him.

GIR, after crying that the pretty was gone, pulled Minimoose and a toy pig out of his head. Laughing, he squeezed the pig, making it squeak.

"Nyaa?" Minimoose asked.

"I don' know!" GIR answered happily. "Me and da sparky guys were playin' tag an' then the pretty ended and I cried an' now I play wit Pig!"

"Nya nya?"

"Master wit the pretty lady and Big Head. They're playin' with the sparky guys!"

Minimoose sighed but figured that Master could take care of himself. GIR would probably mess up whatever plan he had anyway. The robot contented itself by floating happily.

GIR's eyes went red and it looked at something, but they turned blue again and he waved. "Intruder! Hi!"

A SIR unit walked up to them and scanned them. It giggled and held out an axe.

"Master told us not to play with hurty things," GIR smiled. "Where's your Master?"

"Master gone! Don' knows where she went! Wanna play wiff me an' the others?" the SIR chirped.

"YAY!" GIR was lead off to a large group of malfunctioning SIR units.

"Hi!" they waved at him.

GIR pulled a cupcake, a taco, and a pizza out of his head. "Want some?"

The SIRs took the food and stuck dynamite and other weapons into it, earning a scolding form GIR.

"No! That would hurt people! Hurting bad!"

"I don't wanna hurt people," sniffed a SIR.

"Me neither," the rest of the SIRs soon agreed.

"Hurty things hurt people," explained GIR, "but hugs are nice."

The robot smiled and hugged itself. One by one, the SIRs eyes turned from red to blue.

***back in the cell***

"Knowing GIR, that robot is either eating, sleeping, or 'playing' with the natives," sighed Zim. "But that doesn't concern us now! We must escape!"

"Fools! There is no escape!" Tenn threw up here claws in defeat. "Don't you think I would have escaped if I could? Why would I spend my life wasting away down here? A place where you may not see another, even mildly, intelligent being! A place where you have to eat filthy wall lichen if you want to survive! There is no escape from this hell!"

"Be quiet!" Gaz commanded. "How about a deal? We get you out of this cell and you get us off of this planet."

Tenn narrowed her eyes in distrust as the hybrid female held out her hand.

"In my people's culture, people agree on a deal often by shaking hands," Gaz explained.

"I accept your compromise but I will not touch you," Tenn straightened, eyeing Zim.

"Whatever." Gaz's eyes began to glow purple and all four of them were suddenly on the surface, surrounded by Meekrob.

"Run!" shouted Tenn and the rest followed her.

"Why are we running?" Zim demanded, easily keeping pace with the Irken female. "We should fight!"

"You want to get put back in a cell? Stop running and fight them then! I know a place where we can be safe."


	9. Chapter 9

The plane was dead brown. Nothing stretched for miles and miles in every direction. It was the most boring thing Dib had ever seen and he made this fact known to all as the group plodded through it.

"Are we there yet?" the boy groaned.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

The boy grumbled. "After all that crystal, how does the landscape change so drastically? It's as if something destroyed all of the crystals, but why would anyone do that? The Meekrob seem to need it and it is kind of pretty."

"Meekrobian crystal is very expensive," Tenn explained. "Lots of beings would want to cut it down but not too many want to face the wrath of the Meekrob. If you must know, malfunctioning SIR units ate the crystal."

"What's a SIR unit?"

Tenn sighed. "Your questions bother me. And besides, that sort of thing is an Irken secret."

"So? I know things from the fact that your leaders are just taller than everyone else to Irken technology to what you eat to …"

"Zim," Tenn said, venom pooling under her words. "How does another species know so much about us?"

Zim, knowing how dangerous an angry Irken female could be, backed down slightly. "A lot of things have changed while you were in that cell."

"Zim."

"Irk…something is wrong with Irk and, Earth being a planet nobody knew about, the Irkens on Irk took refuge there temporarily. Our species formed an alliance."

"Even when we formed an alliance with VORT we never revealed so much."

"It's different with Earth! I've been banished there! It's my planet!"

"That does not justify a whole race knowing so much!"

"Only these two humans know that much! With the rest, it was as easy as showing them how to build some nearly obsolete technology and solving problems with hunger, poverty, and such."

"I can tell that the purple one was yours, but did you claim the annoying, big-headed one as well?"

"My head's not big!" Dib shouted, earning glares from the Irkens. "Umm…sorry?"

"Yes, the Dib is mine. I want to see him in pain! Anyway, Gaz is the sanest of the human race."

"I have not been with her long, but I can tell that she complements your personality very nicely. I certainly hope the others of their race are not like the annoying one."

"By far, they are worse. These two are smeets. Their adult forms are as tall _or taller_ than the Tallest! Most humans are painfully blind to the obvious. I could have walked around without a disguise on and they would simply brush it off as a really good costume. But their physical oddities are the most insane! They can eat everything! Flesh, plants, mold, even eggs!"

"Eggs? That's horrible! They eat younglings?"

"That's the strangest part! Humans don't lay eggs like most creatures. In fact, an entire group of the Earthiniods don't lay eggs! They smeet develops _inside_ the female."

"Inside? Not laying the egg in something else or laying the egg then storing it inside themselves?"

"The smeet does not leave the female host until it is nearly fully developed."

"Ya know," Dib whispered to Gaz. "It feels really weird to listen to someone talk about your reproductive system."

"How long until the human develops completely?"

"Many, many years. You see in a few years, these two humans will reach something they call 'puberty' then they release all sorts of nasty hormones and pheromones that make them smell simply awful! It is maddening how many different scents they produce at once, each one meaning something totally different from the next. There is one, however, that is very pleasant, though it should come to no surprise. The scent of mate-able maturity evolved to be that way."

"Are you saying that they go through a separate process to achieve the ability to mate? They aren't created with that ability?"

"No! The separate process allows them to grow to such proportions!"

"These humans are very strange. No wonder the Empire formed an alliance with these creatures! Scientist would be desperate to have a specimen like them."

"Any scientist would want anything from their planet! Every single scrap of life on planet Earth is based off K2G."

"But that stuff is acid! And the sheer quantity of K2G that it would take for such a thing to be true is so enormous that it should be impossible! The only way for such amounts would be if a comet hit the planet."

"That must be what happened then. Earth is over two thirds covered in K2G, or as they call it, water."

"Fascinating. Oh look we're here."

The group looked at what could only be described as a man-hole cover. Using spider legs to lift the cover, Tenn lead the group down a ladder. After a maze of tunnels, they arrived at yet another door that opened to a high tech bomb shelter.

After everyone had eaten and the humans had drunken, they planned a course of action.

"Let me get this straight," Tenn crushed the skin on her forehead together using her thumb-claw and pointer-claw. "You crashed your ship into a crystal on planet Meekrob? It's probably useless now! You two are lucky to be alive! Well, maybe not so lucky seeing as we have no way to contact anyone outside this planet."

"Why don't we just steal one of the Meekrob's ships?" Dib asked.

This resulted in laughter from both Irkens.

"That's a good one!" Zim snickered. "Steal a ship created by a being made of pure energy? None of us could survive in it much less pilot it."

"What about Gaz? They took her in one of their ships and she's perfectly fine!"

"She's also been fused with a Meekrob!"

"I was wondering how you got us out," Tenn said.

A loud siren sounded throughout the room accompanied by blaring red lights. Tenn and Zim took shelter while Dib looked slightly startled and Gaz just ignored the sound.

"What's going on?" Dib had to yell over the noise.

"The SIR units are near! If they find us they'll eat everything," Tenn huddled under a table.

The lights and sounds stopped and a screen formed from the wall. It showed a large group of blue-eyed SIRs following none other than…  
"Is that GIR? What's he doing with all those other robots?" Dib pointed out.

"Something is wrong with their eyes," Tenn inspected the screen closer.

"It appears that GIR is contagious," sighed Zim, going to the door.

"GIR? What does the 'G' stand for?" Tenn's eyes never left the screen. "Don't open the door. We still don't know if it's safe."

"Nobody knows, not even GIR," he continued to the outside. "Don't worry. If I know GIR, the only harm those robots can do is accidently."

Zim lifted the cover, which happened to have a SIR standing on it. The robot noticed it was rising and looked under the cover.

"Hi!" it exclaimed, gathering the attention of all the others.

"Master!" squealed GIR. "I missted you!"

Zim soon found himself covered in robots. "Get off! I can't breathe!"

"Yes, sir! Yay!" all of them saluted briefly.

One of the malfunctioning SIR units tugged gently on Zim's uniform. "Do you know where our master is?"

"Yes," the Irken nodded. "Just be careful. She's just come back from a bad place."

"OOOoooOOO!"

Knowing the others were watching them, Zim waited semi-patiently. The robots just sat around, staring at nothing. When Zim was about to storm down the man-hole and throw Tenn to the robots, Dib's head poked out.

"Move up already!" Gaz yelled from below.

Tenn soon had an army of friendly SIR units at her beck and call.

"So now that these guys won't play with explosives anymore," Dib said, "what should we do with them?"

"Nyaa!" Minimoose squeaked.

"Really? Are you sure?" Zim demanded.

"Nya!"

"Then lead the way!"

The only people who seemed to understand the purple moose was GIR and the herd of SIR units. Everybody else just tagged along because they had nothing better to do.

**Yay! An author's note! Any of the stories that you want me to update are going to be updated as soon as I feel like it.**


	10. Chapter 10

A ship that was recognizably of the sleek, pointed cylinder shape of the Meekrobian styles was parked among a field of the sleek, yellow crystal Meekrob multi-use ships. The large metal hide of the ship stood out like a purple elephant in an empty gym. Zim watched members of the Resisty loading, unloading, and anything else that would be needed to be done beforehand if you expected to not touch down for a long time through the binoculars that sprung from his PAK.

"Good work, Minimoose!" he congratulated, binocular

Rs zipping back into the mettle pod on his back.

"This doesn't make any sense," Tenn thought out loud. "Why would a bunch of concurred species be on Meekrob? They Meekrob aren't the kind to form alliances."

"They have a ship and that's all that matters," Zim said, marching toward the ship yard atop the yellow tinged Meekrobian crystal.

Tenn's antennae pulled back in annoyance. "Do you have any cloaking chips?"

Zim pulled out a few tiny black squares from his PAK. At least there was one good thing about having a roommate.

Dib watched Tenn stick one to her head and press it, instantly disappearing and copied her. He looked around and found that his surroundings looked as though he was seeing them through a soap bubble. It was easy to see himself, Tenn, Zim, and Gaz but everything else seemed off.

"Minimoose! Make sure you keep all the sidekicks here," Zim instructed. "We'll come get you when we have the ship."

"Nyaa!" Minimoose saluted.

Luckily, the docking station had been specially modified for non-Meekrob and had an elevator. The group waited until a very large alien carrying something twice the size of him boarded the elevator. They quickly joined him and were in the middle of a bored journey to the top of the giant crystal when the alien creature's watch beeped and a message played out.

"Blargh garagle drahk bladash! Shmakka bloogle country fried chicken! Gawoop Irken gawoop hishagernager!" it growled, causing Gaz to become annoyed and Dib to cover his ears. The Irkens pulled out a sphere and the growling instantly became understandable.

"I repeat," said the voice of Resisty leader Lard Nar, "very dangerous prisoners have escaped the Meekrob's deep-cells! Two are Irken and two are of an unknown species! Unsure if they are dangerous! Keep a lookout! One of the unknown is said to have been fused with a Meekrob!"

Just then the door dinged open and the escapees were released from the monotony of the bland music that all elevators somehow had. The alien grumbled something about interference from the crystal and lumbered off towards the metal ship, the group surreptitiously following behind it.

"Is that all?" asked a black cloaked alien.

"Just about," replied the larger alien, setting the box down. "Two more and then we're done."

Another, smaller and furrier creature snickered. "I can't believe how easy it is to destroy the Irken's Irk based computer system."

"Don't say that out loud!" scolded the cloaked alien. "Weren't you paying attention to the announcement? The Irkens are loose on the surface! They could be listening!"

"Ha! Those idiots would have attacked us as soon as I said that!"

The creature was right. The only thing holding the two Irkens back was Gaz's death stare. They snuck onto the ship.

"Grr! Those filthy pig worms," growled Zim, turning off his cloaking chip. "They will soon know the power of Irken vengeance!"

Gaz hit him over the head. "We need to get out of here first, idiot."

Tenn quickly found the control room. Skittering on the ceiling so as to keep out of sight, she knocked out everyone on the bridge. She lowered herself onto the floor and the ship floated above the ground then shot toward the robots down bellow.

Outside, the aliens gapped as the ship took off without them. The cloaked figure turned toward the furry one.

"Told you that you shouldn't have said anything."

Thousands of miles away and already preparing to jump into the fourth dimension, the Irkens prepared to torture the Resisty crew.

"Tell us what you have done to Irk and we won't experiment on you," growled Tenn.

"Never, Irken scum!"

Dib, meanwhile, was wandering the halls in wonder. "Wow! A real alien ship! I mean, I have been inside a few before but never one this large! It's amazing! Hey, I wonder where the kitchen is."

Suddenly, Lard Nar pounced, yelling. "I've got you now, Irken helper!"

Reflexes honed from the frequent fights with Zim were all that caused the boy to dodge and shoot a squirt gun at his attacker.

"What the…AGGG! WHY DOES IT BURN!" shouted the Vortian.

"Hmm, so water does work on other aliens besides Irkens," Dib said out loud. "Hey, what are you, anyway?"

"I won't answer to you, filth!" shouted Lard Nar.

"I won't let Zim, Tenn, or Gaz hurt you if you tell me."

"Never! Wait. Gaz does not sound like an Irken name."

"It's not. Okay, look. I'll tell you about my species if you'll tell me about yours."

"Why would I want to know about an Irken alia?"

"Because the Irken Empire is my enemy."

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long and the chapters I did post for this story have been mostly fillers. I'll try to update some other stories as well. OKAY, OKAY! I GET IT ALREADY! I'm updating Treachery! Shesh!**

**Fun fact that I've made up right now! Meekrobian crystal generates some low magnetic waves which are undetectable by most species but is enough to have spawned the Meekrob and disrupt teleportation rays. This is why the Meekrob can't move beyond the reaches of the crystal.**

**Review! And maybe I'll update again.**


	11. Chapter 11

Gaz glared out the window of the ship, watching the shining planet of Meekrob slowly begin to shrink. A glint of maroon caught her eye.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked, pointing to it.

Both Irkens turned from torturing the slaves, gasping at the aptly named ship.

"It's the _Massive_!" Zim dashed over to the window. "What's it doing so close to Meekrob?"

"I'm checking it out," Tenn made for the docking station.

Before exiting the room she spun and faced one of her SIRs. "You! Guard the prisoners and make sure none escape."

It saluted, eyes flashing red briefly. "I like gardens!"

The only ones whom paid attention to this remark were the prisoners. "Umm….What?"

Gaz, seeing as she didn't have a gameslave within a few thousand lightyears of her, decided she would find some other doohickey aboard the ship to entertain her. She silently wandered the halls a bit until a familiar voice entered her ears nonchalantly and filled her with a horrible rage.

Dib.

"Then you must help me!" announced another annoying voice. "Help me defeat the Irken menace that has taken over my ship!"

"I can't," Dib replied apologetically. "Zim helped me so I'm helping him."

"Zim?" the voice was filled with a garbled mixture of shock, fear, and amusement. "Did you say Zim? He's here? Right now?"

"Wow, Dib," Gaz stepped out of the shadows. "You found another person like you. What are the odds?"

"Gaz?" Dib turned, eyes wide. "What are…Oh, never mind."

"Who are you, creature?" demanded Lard Nar, snarling.

One of Gaz's eyes opened threateningly. "Be quiet! I don't have my Gameslave around."

Dib fell into a fetal position and kept his mouth shut. The Vortian gave Gaz a confused look.

"Game slave? You have slaves for games? Your race sounds about as horrible as the Irkens!" Lard Nar acted as if Gaz's presence was disgusting.

Dib quietly scooted away from Gaz's growling.

Meanwhile, Zim was contacted by Tenn from the _Massive_. Using the magnetic field, the Resisty's ship was pulled into the looming _Massive_. Zim made a panicked scramble to find the humans.

Gaz was unleashing an unspeakable evil upon Lard Nar when Zim bustled in.

The Vortian clawed his way toward the surprised Irken and whimpered. "Help me."

He was quickly pulled back into the pain.

"Umm," lamely started Zim. "Humans, you'll need these."

He pulled out two rods from his PAK. Gaz released Lard Nar from her grip as Dib uncurled himself, wiping off dust.

"What is it?" Dib held one up and peered at it. "Some sort of alien monitoring device?"

"It's a Reconfigurer," Zim answered. "I believe it will feel odd as it enters your air tube. Put it in your mouth."

"GAKKK!" Dib fell on the floor, choking as the Reconfigurer adjusted to his genetic structure.

"Psh," Gaz rolled her eyes. "Whiner."

"What did it do, Zim?" Dib sucked air into his lungs.

An evil grin split across the Irken's face. "It's attaching itself to your FILTHY AIR TUBE and reconfiguring the air you suck in to match your genetic requirements!"

"Wait, why didn't we get one when we were on Meekrob or whatever it's called?"

"Fool! Planet Meekrob has a surprisingly identical atmospheric makeup to your horrible planet."

"You forgot to give them to us, didn't you?"

"HA! Irkens never forget! I just didn't feel like remembering."

Dib face-palmed.

A rumble vibrated through the ship and a computerized voice echoed through the halls. "Docking complete. Welcome aboard the _Massive_. We hope you are here as guests."

"The _Massive_!" shrieked both Dib and Lard Nar.

"I thought you were making that name up when you made up that shoe alien thing," Dib looked at Zim.

"I gotta get out of here!" Lard Nar yelled, making to dash away.

Zim pinned down the Resisty leader with a spider leg. "Why would I then threaten to land the _Massive_ which turned out to be a Vortian ship on your gargantuan head?"

"_Vortian_ ship?" Lard Nar suddenly stopped struggling.

"My head isn't big!" Dib shouted. "But you do have a point about that."

"So YOU'RE the one!" growled Lard Nar.

"The one what?" Zim asked, slightly curious now.

"YOU'RE the reason the Resisty lost a ship, went into HIDING, and had to team up with the Meekrob!" the Vortian shouted in rage. "Do you KNOW how _annoying_ those guys are? They take total control whenever they can't get what they want and the _always_ talk in that annoying multiple personality way and they are always _so freaking calm_! It's aggravating!"

"Wait," Dib interrupted. "Did you even want to team up with those guys?"

"No! It was an act of desperation!" Lard Nar folded his arms.

"You could ally with us," suggested Dib. "Zim's leaders kinda kicked him out of the empire."

"He's Irken all the same!"

"But we will need your assistance," Zim added. "The human planet Earth is my property and the Irken Empire has allied to it."

The Vortian paused. "An alliance?"

"Yes," nodded Zim.

The Vortian growled, screwing his face up in thought. "FINE! But I'm allied to the humans! Not you, Irken skum!"

Zim smirked. "Your crew will be released."

Tenn came dashing down the halls. "Something is wrong with the Tallest!"


End file.
